Oblivion of The Descent Harmony
by HeroineCruor
Summary: Twilight wakes up with amnesia in a room and must somehow find her mutilated friends in a mysterious castle to return the harmony back to Equestria. But, does this also involve killing the one responsible for this...the very pony goddess, princess Celestia? Rate M for gore and horror in later chapters.
1. Mission At Hoof

_"Don't forget...some things must be forgotten. The shadow hunting me...I must hurry._

_My name is Twilight Sparkle...Twilight in short, I live in Equestria at...at...Ponyville..._

_What have I done? This is crazy. Don't forget, don't forget. I must stop her...focus!_

_My name is...My name is...I am Twilight."_

**CHAPTER 1: MISSION AT HOOF**

I slowly opened the heavy eyelids of mine. I could not tell where I was. Or who I am. Except the name giving my personality a trademark; Twilight Sparkle. I tried hard to regain consciousness and recall my last minutes before the darkness surrounded me. I knew for a fact I had fallen victim for something, and the heinous tingle in my gut told me it was far more advanced than such. I was laying on my side, with my right flank aimed up. My legs were positioned in an uncomfortable way as the ones above pressed their weight on the one's underneath. I rather felt, than saw, my sparkle cutie mark give a glim without a care. Even though I had lost my memory, there was no question I was indeed a pony. My purple-pink normally combed and bright mane was awfully ruffled; I was glad no one was there to look at my current self. It also appeared I had a saddle bag on my back. I don't know how it would come in handy, but something told me it ought, or else I wouldn't have it in the first place.

Period, I gave a shot to heft myself on my sore legs; they had shut down the nerves for quite a time from what I could tell of the feeling of moving them. Moments surpassed and tried to get my legs used to doing their thing. As I waited, my still half-lidded eyes scanned the room I was located in. But, I noticed it was not a room. It looked like halls of a castle, as seen from the brick walls and the medieval themed furniture. I knew somehow I was not present in said century. My eyebrows knotted together above my dazed eyes. I was greatly confused to the point I felt the aura and air in the place, raise to a gruntled degree of feeling mysterious.

I took my first step, then another. After a while I could tell there was a great distance between me and the spot I woke up on. My confusion had oddly enough shut down it's existence and all I could think of was the door a few metres ahead of me. I thought of if I should enter it. Eventually I did, without answering my thoughts or coming to a proper resolve.

I cared no more about the questions popping up in my head; Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here? They failed to take the upperhand, and pushing them down was probably the most sane thing to do right now. Door after door creaked as I gently opened them; not finding anything but tinderboxes I tried hard to carry with my unicorn magic, and realized I had on my way here. Hesitation had been irritating like ticks but I managed with all my force to let a pink glim surround the objects, proving the items were being carried. My lungs left a multitude of oxygen as I tried to focus. I was scared, but the determination fought it back deep inside me. I disregarded my heart that so badly wanted to leap out of my chest.

I opened another regular door, and noticed as the pattern displayed, that there was nothing special in this room either. Although the air felt odd, and I didn't know why. It felt heavier, as if there was a living soul floating in here. I firmly shook my head at the thought, because I never believed in ghosts, I think. I couldn't tell as of now. The only thing I could tell at the moment was my name, my home and that I at the present time suffered amnesia. I hope I would get cured in one way or another.

An item that looked out of the ordinary almost instantly the moment I opened the next door caught my attention. I approached it with my gleaming unicorn magic that lit up the area. I bent down my still, pounding head and gasped, but I don't know what I wanted to express with the gasp. All I could process in my brain was that it was a normal, lantern. I gently raised it up from the ground with my magic and shook it cautiously. No oil. Hah. Must be my mischance.

I figured the tool could come in handy in the future so I decided to put it along my goods in the saddle bag. Maybe I would be lucky and find some oil.

I let my eyes fall on a door that stood ajar. By now, I was not surprised. Was there a reason to be? I firmly trotted over to the door, tilted my head sideways and took a peek inside the crack. I was not surprised before, but now I definitely was. A lit candle stood on the desk in the room, letting the sparks wave in several directions, as well as a white note placed on the writing-spot. I could not deny that my curiosity grew madly. Whatever that was written, if it was a diary, if it was a letter, I did not care the slightest. I was sick of seeing tinderboxes everywhere I went and the constant darkness around me. I had to see something that made sense to feel I was not alone here. And who knows, maybe the note was for me.

I did not wait another second to rush over to the desk and read the note I found. The candlelight sparkled both in sound and action as it justified the light I could see with.

_**"19th of August, 2010**_

_**I wish I could ask you how much you remember. I don't know if there will be anything left after I consume this drink.**_

_**Don't be afraid, Twilight. I can't tell you why, but know this, I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose. You are my final effort to put things right.**_

_**God willing, the name Celestia of Canterlot still invokes bitter anger in you. If not, this will sound horrible.**_

_**Go to the Inner Sanctum. Find Celestia, and kill her. Currently her body is weak and powerless, and yours young and strong. She will be no match for you.**_

_**As for other important things I wish you to do to fulfill your forgotten will, is to put the Elements of Harmony accessories on your friends. Yours is safe in your saddle bag, but do not put it on until the time has come. The rest of the accessories are scattered roundabout the castle. I can't tell as of now how your friends are damaged, but you will see it soon enough. This mission will be harder than the murder deed, but trust me, the hidden wrath of yours will make it come off.**_

_**One last thing. A shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare - breaking down reality. I have tried everything and there is no way to fight back. You need to escape it as long as you can.**_

_**Reedem us both, Twilight, and your friends. Descend into the darkness where Celestia waits and murder her.**_

_**Your former self,**_

_**Twilight Sparkle"**_

I was stunned. There was no other way to explain my feeling. After letting it all sink in, I decided to trust my former self. I have no idea who these "friends" she speaks about, but I bet there will no good sight if I find them. I don't think there will be no other way to find them, damaged or not. Then I realized what the former me had written about accessories. I opened the cap of my saddlebag and eventually felt something chilly with my magic. I picked it up and admired the design. It was a crown of some short, with a huge golden star on the top. In the center it had a purple star and the sides were decorated with ocean blue crystals. I stared at it for a long time. I had a sudden urge to put it on my head to see if it fit, but then I remembered the words in the letter. I put it back in my saddlebag and let the note follow suit. Could not forget what I was supposed to do.

I came to the conclusion I should find the accessories first, though it also depends on what will occur behind the next door. And this shadow...what shadow? Of course a shadow hunted me, it was a proof I was a living being. I bet my head on though it was more to it than that. I prayed to everything, that whatever was the reason for disaster, it would be alright in the end. I completely ignored that I was quivering with every pore of my body signaling I was terrified. I was no filly anymore. I had to fight back my emotions and have a poker face for whatever danger that might face me in the gloom, both meant for the atmosphere and my mood.

I inhaled a great amount of air before pulling the handle with my magic.

I knew this was going to be the worst experience in my life.

If I failed with everything, this fear would maybe even remain.

The door made a creaking sound as it slowly opened.

The nightmare has begun.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think? Should I continue? I don't care, I will anyway! :P


	2. Hostile Impression

**A/N: I have nothing much to say. Only that I hope you enjoy and that neither MLP or Amnesia belongs to me. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: HOSTILE IMPRESSION**

I exited the room I had found the note in. Surprisingly, the shaking of my body has stopped. I wildly guessed it was my definite change in character to carry on with this dangerous mission. From now on, it was serious business. The fate of my friends and myself were put in my hands, and it was a matter I wouldn't even dare letting down.

I walked from a door to another one. That was all I cared for. Doors, doors, doors. If there was something else I could care about of I saw, then beat me.

My aching feet did their best in their walking. I admired them a lot, more than I admired my brain that couldn't even comprehend my purpose for this amnesia, even though my wondering self had since long ago given up. I wasn't standing before a dilemma, that one thing I should thank for. I shook my head swiftly to get it into concentration, the pounding ache made it pretty difficult.

My mind didn't develop any thoughts before I opened another door, and this time I was not lazily eyeing the room. I was widening my eyes to their doubled size, since it was no room. I had only found some tinderboxes lately, and a few jars with lantern oil I could use. Apropos, I was for the nonce holding it with my sorce, making it much easier to see in the advanced dark.

In any case, the place I have entered was the traditional foyer of a castle. I haven't spoken yet since I regained consciousness, and when I gave it a try I sounded horribly hoarse. "Wow." I whispered admiringly. There was no idea at all for me why I was fascinated by the creation of said stead. Apparently had to do something with my former interest back when I was a pony that cherished memories. Blaming myself was still lame. As the note said, I had drunk some kind of beverage making me forget. And I had chosen it. I shouldn't complain about the past, plus I don't believe in destiny as I think I didn't before either. If someone is a believer, illuminate me please. I bet no one does.

Then suddenly, I stopped dead in my tracks, as if someone had walked behind me the person would crash into me, whether the person would pay attention or not. My eyes changed size to even bigger than before. I felt the tail hit my rump and my mane hit the back of my neck as I abruptly stopped walking. Then my lips became dry, and my sanity fell. Head started to pound. My lungs started to work in an amazing speed, and the heart quickly followed it's example. I could swear I heard my own rapid breath leave my throat and nose.

I was trapped. In my mind. The place suddenly looked insanely similar and it didn't feel too good. All my sudden actions increased and I fell limply to the ground. A short second after I tried to stand up with my legs, but to no avail. The dramatic state of mind refused me to stay still and I was forced to drag my mind to something that should be forgotten.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Princess Celestia, is it inside the very halI?" I asked. Celestia's answer was fairly prepared. "In a manner of speaking. Come, bring the lamp. You have been to the refinery, have you not?" Celestia asked back, using her alicorn magic to open a door that needed a certain spell for us to enter. I thought for a second, still thinking when answering, pouting a little. "I don't believe I have. Is it connected to the...what did you call it?" Our third question to each other rang in the foyer. "The Inner Sanctum", Celestia said confidently, "my most precious chamber, my faithful student. And it lies well beyond the refinery. In fact..." she paused when the door opened, spreading the wide doors to the opposite sides of each other. "...it lies beneath the very stone of Canterlot." I raised an eyebrow, but focused to ask another question that changed the subject somewhat. "I see. But why could I not bring my-" Seems like the princess was prepared for this call. "Do not worry, child. I want your friends to rest up on the most comfortable beds for tasks that need their concern. This mission will be our responsibility, Twilight Sparkle. I need only you for the moment. It's not applying to them." I complied to what I thought was her inner wish, the silence, and didn't ask anymore._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I laid up on the floor for a while before handling the dramatic event. I maybe took it a bit too far. What was so shocking about me and...this...Celestia talking? Any further thoughts left my mind and I trotted about. A little note was laying on the floor in front of the door in the center and I quickly went over to read it with all my might, since my eyes had caught a sudden state of blur.

_"Twilight Sparkle's Diary_

_28th of May, 2010_

_You wouldn't believe this, even if I showed you in front of your eyes the very treasure I found. I discovered five pairs of necklaces in a cave, on my research of Townsend's Big-Eared Bats. Further into the cave I found a crown, that probably was made by the same person, that's at least what it looked like on the design. The excitement engulfed me. I love mysteries, I love finding things I could explore. However, my knowledge were most of spells, I haven't had a chance to put up an interest for antique treasures. My decision made me make my way to Princess Cadance, my brother's wife, and my childhood friend. I was not sure if she would know about it much, but she lived her whole life around crystal ponies so I think it's fine. I even think I caught a look on some kind of certificate about it in her room, but I could be wrong._

_I will be on my way tomorrow morning. My friends were stubborn like goats to come along but I convinced them to stay home, and take care of Spike and Owlowiscious. I wouldn't be gone for long. I just needed some information for further studies about these objects. I had to start off somewhere. My books at home didn't help very much, I just hope I wouldn't waste my time in the Crystal Empire."_

There the dairy ended. I had to collect my thoughts and sort them out into a proper pile. There was no time to ponder about this story. I put it in my saddle bag and walked down the stairs to the door in front of my face. I realized I was sweating, and took up a hoof to wipe it off. I needed to focus. FOCUS! Alright, I got this. The door stood ajar and I opened it just slightly and found a hallway greeting me. I walked forth and picked the first door to the right without a second thought.

Now I was astounded. It was a kitchen. A simple, ordinary kitchen.

Except for the fact bags of flour had tripped over and spilled a horrible amount on the floor. Rests of eggs was cracked on the counters and a few on the walls, plus the oven seemed to be full of black dust. I opened it and black dust poured out in the air on my face. I coughed harshly and recovered quickly after the unexpected greeting from the kitchen appliance.

Milk was stapled on a row beside the oven and one of them had fallen over. I wondered how the heck someone can be so irresponsible and leave a mess with the annoying smell lingering in the air.

All of a sudden I felt it being familiar and once again stopped dead in my tracks.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"All you gotta take is a cup of flour, add it to the mix!" Pinkie Pie sang to herself. I stomped my hoof in an annoying manner. I was sick of her joyful spirit and tried to convince her this was serious business we dealt with. "Pinkie! What are you doing? I thought Celestia told us not to touch her belongings!" I scolded. A giggle from her taunted my ears. "Aww, Twilight, stop being such a party pooper! I don't think she would mind me using her kitchen. Besides, who wouldn't be happy for a round of cupcakes to dig in on?" Then she took a huge bag of flour, but her balance failed her as she stumbled and a huge flour cloud blocked the image of the room. "Oops." Her voice sounded filled with guilt, but as she stood up on her hooves again it quickly left her expression. I sighed and bawled with my purple eyes. "Just don't make too much of a mess in here. You're lucky she's temporarily gone for an appointment with princess Luna." I turned to exit the room, but before I did, I let my gaze fall on the floor, then aim at the party pony again. "Pinkie Pie...where did you put the...alcohol?" I stuttered the last word. Pinkie hated the word with all her heart, one of the reasons her parties were always sober. Surprisingly, she still answered, but with a slight growl if I wasn't mistaken. "It's...it's up on the shelf over there. But don't drink it!" Her last sentence echoed through the room with her narrowing eyes glaring at me. I sweated and smiled nervously. "N-no! Of course not! I just...I just needed to know." The moment the white lie had passed my lips I facepalmed. I couldn't deny I was an intelligent pony but that didn't have to equal me being intelligent spontaneously. I was saved, since my Earth pony friend ignored me. I let those thoughts down for a rest and finally exited the room._

_If she knew I used a little of alcohol to drink at times I was stressed she would kill me._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

My brain felt like it ached on both the outside and inside, even though that was physically impossible. I couldn't believe I remembered myself having a slight obsession with alcohol. A few things I remember about myself, and it's that subject. It kind of hurt.

I didn't need to be Einstein to figure out that alcohol was good pharmaceuticals for bleeding wounds. Not that I would hurt myself much anyway; but I better be on the safe side. I trotted over to the shelf and picked with effort the bottle with my unicorn magic. I had to work extra hard and a sweat bead ran along my temple in the meantime. I eventually got it down, checked on the label which told it was whisky, and put it down among my goods. When I had placed my front hooves over the door frame I heard a low, hissing sound. I halted on the spot. I looked both sides, and the fear overcame me as I saw a shadow in the hallway. It took each step with effort, and wobbled in a horrid, scary way I couldn't describe. Adrenaline pulsed though my veins like grand waves of blood. I noticed my heart picked up the pace from slow to incredibly fast and I could not process what was happening. I instinctively walked back while screaming silently into the kitchen, and I nearly screamed loudly but replaced it with rapid breathing and the shaking refusing to leave my side.

I was terrified. I have never been so scared in my whole life. That something I would have expected me to scream about, but somehow I didn't. I was so frightened I couldn't even set off a small scream. I stood perfectly still and closed the door almost shut, but left a crack. The fear couldn't even push down the huge curiosity threatening to kill me.

"Is that you I hear?" I heard a cute, feminine voice call out. It didn't sound like it meant any harm. The voice sounded like it just wanted attention and wanted to abandon the loneliness. I felt sort of sorry for whoever the voice belonged to, but the pity didn't take the upper hand whilst uneasiness had already. I heard rustling chain sounds bouncing between the walls in the corridor and I unconsciously raised a sweaty eyebrow. What? The cute voice called out again, sounding more overfilled with sad plague, it almost ripped my heart to hear it. "Please, come back!" I pondered about if I should step out and show myself, but as I gently opened the door to see the owner of the voice my breath caught itself in my throat, and if possible, my heart started to race faster.

It was the same species as me, a yellow pony, but with wings. I was not stupid and could easily guess it was a pegasus. I had only believed in them featuring in fairy tales, but as I reminded myself I was a unicorn, I shut my mind up. She had multiple wounds coating her side areas and back as a huge wheel framed around her neck, and it looked like it penetrated into it as well. How, I don't know. I could barely believe what I saw myself. She had a pink, bushy mane and tail. The tail dragged after on the floor and a bang covered one of her eyes. Did I say eyes? Let me rectify my statement; she literally had no eyes! Where they should be, there was just black, empty sockets, with dark read blood flowing down her cheeks.

"How could this happen? Come back!"

I was so scared that the fear made every nerve of my body lame. I decided to remain hidden and narrowed the crack even more and let my staring eye peek out discreetly. I suddenly felt the pounding in my head beat harder and a stared down at the floor. Apparently, staring at the pony made my headache worse, and my sanity dropped the more I did. I was terror-struck but still wanted to call to her attention, but I just couldn't. My mouth wouldn't let me; it was too dry and my jawline ached by the tense muscles. Her next words made me shocked, as if lightning had suddenly struck me down on the spot.

"Twilight, did you come for me?" Hope was evident in her voice. I was scared to my wits and peeked out to see if she had really found me. She hadn't however. She assumed I was nearby, but she hadn't found my hiding joint. After a few moments that felt like an eternity, the noises of her chains and hooves against floor, and her weak voice faded out and silence once again filled what air that wasn't thick by the tension. I built up the guts to walk out of the room and did so. I spotted blood puddles and lag imprints from her tail similar to crimson red blood. A shiver disobedient shot up my spine, but I felt my sanity become normal once again. My heart slowed down the pace and I sighed in relief.

How the heck had she known my name? I have never met her before, but then again I didn't catch a good look on the pegasus. I saw her frame and that was all that was to it. Her face didn't properly show itself visible and that was the shadows to blame for. I hoped and prayed I wouldn't need to encounter her again. I was scared enough and I don't think I could handle anymore than I just did. My heart had reached to the max only when I saw her for a microsecond.

You expected me to leave after this event? Well, I didn't. I searched the room one more time, and when I looked in one of the bags of flour I gasped loudly. It was a golden necklace with a clam shaped diamond in the middle, with an ocean blue color. I for the first time since I woke up in this place, smiled widely and squealed of joy. I put it in my saddle bag with still my smile formed on my face. 1 down, 4 to go. I don't know whom it belonged to, but from where I found it, I guessed it belonged to this "Pinkie Pie".

I happily wandered out the room, and down the hallway, forgetting my fear a few minutes ago. I took up the tinderboxes one by one and lit the torches stuck on the walls the further I walked. I found some oil along the walls and entered the next door. There I found a desk with another note and I did not hesitate a second to read it. But when I read it, my smile died as fast as I received it.

_"Twilight Sparkle's Diary_

_30th of May, 2010_

_I can't believe this. My power of thought shakes the quill as I write. I cannot fully develop the incident in my mind that just happened a few moments ago, but I feel a strong need to scribble this down. Princess Cadance agreed to help me with the necklaces yesterday night when I arrived. She made a warm welcome for my visit and offered a strong, delicious meal. I told her about the necklaces and did not hesitate to help me after everything I've done to help her with the Crystal Heart in her kingdom. She studied them and said she found them insanely interesting, and would pay a good period of time to discover them on a closer level. I gratefully nodded at her Majesty and she told me to rest up for tomorrow morning. I didn't disagree._

_But the day after, I heard the loudest scream of my life. I threw myself up from the bed in cold sweat and rushed down the stairs to find one of the maids in a trance, shaking in fear. She was sitting on the floor and stared at something. I was about to ask what happened but the image I saw interrupted me._

_It was Princess Cadance on the desk, slumped over._

_I walked over and put my hoof on her neck. I felt no pulse. Yup, she was dead alright._

_Of course I was sad, but at the moment I was more in a shocked state. I told the maid to get my brother and the guards. She almost instantly complied and ran to follow the order._

_They came and Shining Armor cried a fair amount of tears. I comforted him the best I could. I had to stay strong for the both of us, so I refused to cry, but as I write know, I can't lie when I say a few tears slip out of my eyes._

_I was even more puzzled when the doctors couldn't find the cause of death. They could clarify it was no murder on the contrary. That made me somewhat happier. They reported she had simply slumped over the desk and her heart had just stopped beating._

_I can't sleep right now, since the insomnia caused from my worry haunts me. The same night I told my brother about the necklaces. The tears had emptied him and he could cry no more, he didn't have anymore left. He was curious about these objects and insisted that he should take a look. I was hesitating but he persuaded me and I handed him them._

_I pray for everything that it will be ok and hope the doctors have just been sloppy about the reporting of the cause of death._

_And I hope Shining Armor will be alright from here on out."_

My heart fluttered. Apparently someone had died because of these items. Could it be...I will die soon too? No, wait. I thought again. No. She almost died directly after receiving the necklaces I brought to her. I've had them for months but I haven't died yet. Probably it didn't affect me the same way it affected her. Reason unknown from my part. But it's no clarity, I have to take drastic measures and get kicking on my prime duty; finding my friends and get them to wear the accessories, then kill this "Celestia" the former me spoke of.

I exited the room and for a short moment there, I just knew everything would get well if I just do everything right.

But this sensation died when I thought nothing would matter in the end.

* * *

**A/N: I don't own the design of Fluttershy. I was inspired by Amnesia Justine. This story is a mix of MLP/Dark Descent/Justine. I forgot to tell ya. ^^'  
**


	3. Questions Pleading For Answers

**A/N: Maybe some of you think it's annoying that everything happening is too repetitive. But hey, what did you expect, it's a parody of Amnesia after all XD I hope you enjoy (if you don't I'll cry to sleep).**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: QUESTIONS PLEADING FOR ANSWERS**

I trotted about trying to bury my thoughts in my heavy chest. I really needed to talk to somepony. This solitude threatened to kill me and it scared me. On top of it all, if I was to encounter someone I would be scared til my knees couldn't stop clappering. The only company and the light I could have guiding me was the lantern floating in front of my muzzle. This loneliness has affected me too much I almost felt like I would go insane any minute. The hallucinations didn't make it any better, even though it only lasted about a second or two. Soon I couldn't just ignore my feelings. I felt like letting go and scream out my frustrations penetrating into my skull.

But my upper physique didn't allow me to. It probably understood the safety of letting the silence consume me.

Another door was opened as I stepped in, and intentionally let my back hoof bump into the threshold underneath me. There was really no reason to it, but I didn't mind. I gasped when collecting myself from the sight of the room.

As once before, it wasn't just a dusty, common, woody room. It was some sort of...saloon. I don't know the name of it...a place where you make dresses...you get the point. I'm not really helping my intelligence reputation trying to explain it. A plausible student of the the treacherous Celestia should tell.

I slowed down the pace of my steps, fading out the thumps. What exactly did my former teacher look like? Was she beautiful like a goddess? Was she ugly like a cliche villian? I didn't put my hoof on the answer just yet. My instinctives told me to march forth. My state of mind was yanking my chain. I would not give in.

I would keep going like I've told myself countless times by now.

So many times the words were barely remembered put together like that.

Then I saw it. A broken door in front of me. Maybe nothing special, but that's not what the problem was with it.

My front legs failed me; caving in with a ear raping thump, for the sake of my front being following it's lead. Invisible thoughts raced through my mind and air quickly left my body as I drowned in blurry wrap.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I panicked as the sweat gathered together and streamed down my temple all at once, something unwanted and I felt myself wince at the feeling. I was in a panic. I heard screaming behind that thin door. I just knew it was thin because I heard it so pronouncedly. I was not alone, Rainbow Dash stood by my side, her mouth forming a small 'o' at my expression. "Twi, snap out of it!" Her tomboyish, hoarse voice scolded me. I didn't let her hoof waving in front of me get my attention until it was too hard to ignore. I just stared at her, almost mad. "How can you be so calm in a time like this? Someone was freaking screaming from the other side of the door!" I spoke up, putting down the hoof. Rainbow Dash was oblivious to the steaming anger towards her I was going to release and instead sent me a cocky grin, unfolding her wings. "Well...if you were as brave as I am, you wouldn't be shaking like a frozen puppy or something!" I was going to cast my retort about not me being scared, but kept my jaw tense. I was not gonna give her the pleasure of maybe hearing my jolty voice._

_The rainbow pony flapped her wings in an increasing speed I couldn't comprehend fully, then she darted to the mysterious door. I couldn't see what happened because I shut my eyes, afraid of her crash that ought happen. When I heard it I flinched and covered my face. Then I heard her voice, so full of satisfaction from accomplishing something. "There, piece of cake!" She grinned at me. Then I looked at the poor, abused door. I had many reasons to be mad right now, but also many to be grateful. I was about to say something, probably stutter, but she instantly began to run down the stairs; it appeared the door had been a passage to a lower floor in the castle. There was no choice but to run afterwards and I ignored the rest of the appearance of the passage as something less important than following my rainbow maned friend._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

I got up. Damn me and my psyche. I just wished I was a robot or at least something emotionless for once in my life.

I looked around myself and found a great amount of mannequins, shaped like ponies. I could've sworn I didn't see them before I entered the room. Was it my imagination? Maybe, maybe not. Another likelihood could be I hadn't paid attention carefully before. I licked my upper lip and analyzed the things rather sloppily, unlikely for being me. I narrowed my eyes when a glimpse had caught me by surprise, approaching the mannequin where the source could likely be. My heart jumped by all kinds of cheery feelings.

Another golden necklace, this time with a purple, rhombus shaped diamond in the middle. I more than gladly took it along with some oil I found in the room. After that, I walked down the passage, where my memory had left off. I didn't remember more, and I couldn't just sit here and think. If I wanted to know what kind of place was down there, I had to take a look.

I stopped when I saw a note laying lonely on one of the steps. Of course, I read it.

_"Twilight's Diary_

_31st of May, 2010_

_I wish I could just understand what is happening. I wish someone random pony can just tell me what the hell's going on. I don't think I've ever felt so scared...so helpless. So vigilant and sad to say the least._

_I couldn't sleep and decided to bother my big brother, he probably would be mad at me, but I was too egoistical to give a damn._

_And I saw him. His lifeless eyes staring at me from his desk, just like Cadance's body; slumped over. My belly decided to play with me and I threw up on the floor. For some reason, I concluded I wouldn't tell anypony. I plain and simple chose to gallop up the stairs, pack my belongings and leave. Or no, I haven't left yet, as I write this._

_Tears have been shed on this blade of my diary, but I just keep writing, hoping this text will look legible._

_I will just let them find out themselves. I would possibly be kicked out, suspecting me to be some kind of contagious bad luck killing people whenever they got near me._

_I will write more later. I just now had to write to remember ther purpose of my departure. I will leave after this entry. May the best of luck be with me._

_I'm going to miss you, Shining Armor. I love you. Little sister is strong enough to make it herself."_

I took the note and moved further. But then I heard those alarming sounds; rustling chains. I freaked out and my whole body trembled awfully. My tongue clicked the roof of my mouth and my legs moved by themselves as I walked backwards. To avoid stumbling, I turned around and galloped back upstairs. My fear grew ten times worse when I heard a hoarse voice a few metres behind me. "Get over here! I'll rip your head off!" The voice sounded ill-tempered and threatening. I was even more scared than the time the yellow pegasus appeared. That pony had seemed more lonely and sad, while this one threatened to tore of my limbs. Believe me or not, but she beat the other pony by far. My eyes danced around and I felt my gaze fade out as I ran for my life. I almost tripped but I avoided going wrong steps, fortunately. I barely got passed the door before slamming it shut, and instinctively in fear mode put tables and chairs blocking the passage. My paranoia, being my safeguard at the moment, made me use the closet as a suitable hiding spot.

The obstruction failed. I heard repetetive sounds of striking abusing the door, rustling of chains and her words that sent daggers up and down my spine, giving my heart extra speed and adredaline rushing through my veins. I almost had a heart attack when I heard the most undesirable sound in the world right now; the sounds of a door giving up it's strength, giving up; falling to the floor with a scoffed thump.

No matter how hard my heart raced, it could not even fight back my urge to peek through the crack of the closet door. When the frame met my gaze, pounding hit the insides of my head like a hammer, my eyes were half-lidded and I was completely sure I was going to faint. The thing being...I didn't. The adredaline had come out to counter something as unwanted as that.

At any rate; I saw a light blue pony. She, like the other one, had wings, but in everything else she was different. Her rainbow coloured mane was stained with blood on it, her wounds located here and there causing some of the stain on her side frame. The chains were hooked around her ankles and made huge effort to only move. Guess what, she had no eyes, only black sockets where they should be.

Aside all this, she was completely different to the other pony; harsh in tone, more athletic and fast, such an anger that rose higher than the mountains length. That angry look on her face that made my belly go all topsy-turvy. I looked down to avoid letting my sanity drain from me; the little of it that was left. I tried with every pore in my body to keep in my heavy breath. I think I succeeded with that.

"I will find you. And I will KILL you, cunt!" I've never heard a voice with such hatred; such despise; such...wrath. It was obvious that wrath was the strongest sin within her. Perhaps rightly...I've got no clue.

Eventually she left the room, and by my hearing it sounded like she left from the exit, not the passage. I decided not to breathe when I stepped out from my hiding spot. When the silence, oh, the lovely sound of silence, caressed my ears I was relieved once again. I made my mind to take my mind off the gutter and head through the passage. I did so as my eyes felt heavy. I was so sleepy, but I knew my sleep would take my life away.

I would not sleep.

No matter how tempting it was.

* * *

**A/N: Suckish ending of a chapter TT_TT Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


End file.
